Fetish
by jxtrash
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari sepasang bola mata yang memancar polos itu, mengedip dan mengeong manja, sepasang telinga dengan bulu-bulu halus yang seakan minta dielus, ekornya yang menggemaskan—Joonmyeon tahu ia terobsesi pada catboy, dan ia tahu ia sudah terlanjur kecanduan. "Apa kau mau aku...m-mandikan?" ;sulay;catboys;AU;T for now;
1. Bagian 1

**disclaimer:** chara bukan kepunyaan saya.  
**warning**: _AU/OOC/Typos/Yaoi/Catboy!Yixing/etc_  
**pair**: _**Joonmyeon-Yixing**_  
**rated**: T (_untuk sekarang_)

.

.

* * *

**-Fetish-**

* * *

.

.

Chapter I

.

.

Jarum kurus yang tertempel di dinding putih bersih telah menunjuk angka 4. Berkas sinar lembayung senja menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela. Ruangan yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung pencakar langit itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa buah kepala yang tersisa di antara bilik-bilik bersekat _rigid_ tempat para karyawan itu biasa bekerja.

Ada si bapak-bapak berperut buncit dibilik kedua yang malah tertidur di mejanya, si karyawan baru yang masih semangat mengerjakan tugas lembur—hari-hari awal bekerja, _biasalah—_satu _office boy_ yang sibuk mengepel lantai dengan _headset_ menyumpal telinga dan memainkan alat pelnya layaknya gitar, dan sosok di belakang bilik paling utara yang masih sibuk bergerumul dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja dan kedua tangannya yang beradu di atas papan_ keyboard._

Dibilik yang satu ini kau dapat melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang hampir memenuhi sisi meja, secangkir kopi yang sudah diseduh setengahnya, sobekan-sobekan _memo_ yang sengaja di tempel dengan _paper clip_ di sepanjang dinding bilik, dan kau juga bisa melihat sebuah bingkai foto seorang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah tersenyum dan berpelukan menatap kamera, diletakkan dengan manis di ujung meja.

Kim Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggung di kursi putarnya. Ia melepas kaca matanya, lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah ia hanya menghabiskan waktu duduk berjam-jam di depan layar komputernya yang masih menyala. Dengan helaan nafas dramatis ia mengusap wajahnya yang kusut dan lelah karena seharian bekerja.

Hari Senin memang sungguh melelahkan._ Fucking Monday_.

**Monster day, indeed**.

Ia mengarahkan mouse-nya ke_ icon_ bergambar printer dan menekannya.

Sementara ia menunggu dokumen sebanyak 21 lembar itu untuk dicetak, Joonmyeon meraih sebuah majalah yang biasanya ia letakkan di laci meja. Sebuah majalah yang menjadi tempat pelariannya karena suntuk bekerja.

Joonmyeon membuka lembar demi lembar majalah dengan cover bertuliskan_ Automobile Plus_ yang dicetak besar-besar. Dia berlangganan setiap _weekend_, lagipula. Dan dia selalu membawa tumpukan majalah itu ke kantornya untuk kemudian disimpannya dengan rapi di laci meja.

Tidak. Joonmyeon tidak pernah terobsesi dengan otomotif dan segala tetek bengeknya. _Automobiles_ Plus bukanlah majalah yang membahas otomotif, kalau kau mau tahu.

.

_Well, tidak juga._ Majalah itu memang menampilkan mobil-mobil keluaran terbaru yang cantik dengan harga-harga selangit, tapi yang menarik perhatian Joonmyeon bukan_ body_ mobil-mobil itu...

...tapi_ body_ yang menyandar nyaman disana.

.

Ya.

Para lelaki yang berpose nakal, menatap kamera dengan pandangan menggoda.

Lihatlah sepasang telinga kucing yang muncul diantara rambut mereka, sebuah_ colar_ mahal yang melingkari leher mulus mereka, dan tentu dengan saja dengan sebuah ekor berbulu yang menjuntai ke lantai.

_Kau benar._

_._

_._

Itu adalah seorang—_atau harus kukatakan seekor?_—oke baiklah, _**catboy**_.

.

Dan kau benar lagi.

.

Joonmyeon memang terobsesi dengan _catboy_.

Akut, sebenarnya.

.

Mereka,_** catboys**_, adalah _fetish_ kotor seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

.

_Catboys._

Satu kata. Seribu arti. Seribu kerlingan mencela yang akan terlempar ke arahnya.

.

Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Joonmyeon harus berhati-hati menyembunyikan tumpukan majalah liarnya. Orang-orang akan memandangnya jijik kalau mereka tahu soal _fetish_ terpendamnya ini. Ini bukan sesuatu yang dipandang normal. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada hubungan sejenis yang masih dianggap tabu di masyarakat.

Joonmyeon pernah mencoba, setiap ia membawa topik_ catboys_ ke permukaan dengan teman-temannya, mereka selalu mendengus remeh dan menyorotnya dengan pandangan mencela. Joonmyeon berusaha menahan, tapi terkadang berat.

Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa para _catboy_ di zaman sekarang sering diperjualbelikan sebagai budak seks. Dan _image_ negatif itu terlanjur melekat disana.

Tapi Joonmyeon murni mengagumi para _catboy_ itu.

Ia kagum pada kecantikan mereka. Keunikan mereka. Tanpa ada maksud menjadikan mereka pemuas hawa nafsu. _Well_, walau terkadang ia sering merasakan euphoria berlebih diantara kedua kakinya ketika ia kelepasan memikirkan para mutan itu.

Tapi ia cukup menahan diri kok.

.

Dia bukan om-om pedofil, lagipula.

.

Bicara soal _catboys._

**Catboys** masihlah manusia. Kecuali mereka tidak memiliki riwayat sejarah seperti manusia yang diciptakan dari pertemuan antara sperma dan sel telur. Dulu dengar-dengar, asal mula catboys berasal dari hasil ciptaan dari seorang ilmuwan jenius dari Jepang. Istilah pertamanya dulu adalah _nekomimi._

Ilmuwan jenius itu mencoba mencampurkan DNA kucing dan DNA manusia melalui proses sedemikian rupa, dan setelah mengalami tahap demi tahap, kegagalan demi kegagalan, akhirnya 12 tahun kemudian, salah satu inovasi terbesar dari dunia pengetahuan itu pun tercipta.

Para catboys itu mempunyai tubuh layaknya manusia dan organ-organnya, hanya saja mereka memiliki sepasang telinga dan sebuah ekor yang menjuntai diantara kedua kaki mereka. Joonmyeon tidak tahu mereka bisa bicara atau tidak, tapi yang jelas mereka memang punya naluri setengah manusia dan kucing. Sampai sekarang, para ilmuwan itu masih berusaha mengembangbiakan_ hybrid_ langka ini agar tidak punah dengan inseminasi buatan yang kompleks.

Dan hasilnya, para _catboys_ ini pun telah menyebar hampir di seluruh belahan dunia dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda, dan kini dijual bebas.

Tapi dijual bebas bukan berarti kau bisa mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma.

Selain persyaratan formal seperti harus mempunyai tanda pengenal atau berusia di atas 18 tahun, syarat yang lain adalah kau harus mau merogoh kocek dalam-dalam, sekitar 10 juta won.

_Fuck_. Joonmyeon tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Dia hanya karyawan biasa di sebuah perusahaan asuransi mikro. Bahkan upahnya selama satu tahun jika dikumpulkan tak bakal mencapai jumlah sebesar itu.

Tapi seandainya ia mampu pun, Joonmyeon juga tak mungkin membelinya. Angan hanyalah angan.

Karena satu, hampir mustahil untuk mendapatkan seekor _catboys_ di daerah Busan, dan dua, karena dia ini sudah punya kekasih.

Seorang gadis, terima kasih.

Tentu saja kekasihnya akan menyambar kepalanya dengan sepatu hak tinggi jika Joonmyeon ketauan memiliki_ fetish_ terhadap catboys hingga taraf yang mengkhawatirkan begini. Saking terobsesinya, Joonmyeon bahkan meminta pacarnya untuk mengenakan kostum kucing ketika mereka akan melakukan adegan ranjang, namun apa—pacarnya malah menjejali mulutnya dengan_ lipstick_ dan meneriakinya sebagai om-om mesum.

Yeah, Joonmyeon tidak menyalahkannya juga sih.

.

Tapi Joonmyeon belum mau bertaubat.

Ia terlanjur kecanduan.

Tentang bagaimana lucunya sepasang bola mata yang memancar polos itu, mengedip dan mengeong manja, sepasang telinga dengan bulu-bulu halus yang seakan minta dielus, ekornya yang menggemaskan, tubuh menggiurkan itu, suaranya, erangannya—

"Joonmyeon-_ssi?_"

Joonmyeon tersentak kaget.

Ia menunduk, menyadari lembar pertama majalahnya kini telah kusut karena diremas-remas oleh tangannya sendiri. _Dia kelepasan._

Dia menoleh, dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan majalahnya tadi ke dalam laci begitu menyadari ada rekan kerjanya yang kini berdiri di belakang kursinya.

Ah. _Si karyawan baru._

Joonmyeon menyunggikan senyum seadanya. Berdoa dalam hati semoga rekan kerjanya ini tak memergokinya melamun jorok. _Uh yeah. _Bisa-bisa besok dia sudah jadi pengangguran karena dipecat.

"Ada apa Han_-ssi_?" ujarnya seramah mungkin. Ia menutup lacinya dengan tangan gemetar karena ditatap lekat-lekat oleh pria itu.

Si pegawai baru itu tertawa canggung, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pamit saja." katanya dengan nada sungkan, "Apa pekerjaan Joonmyeon_-ssi_ sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

Joonmyeon menimbang-menimbang. Ia melirik tumpukan kertas di bawah mesin printer yng ternyata sudah selesai di cetak, pekerjaannya memang sudah selesai, namun ia tak yakin ia bisa berjalan dengan santai bersama rekan kerjanya sementara ia baru saja melamunkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar bebarapa menit yang lalu.

_"Uh_... kau duluan saja, Han-_ssi_. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya," ia mengangguk ringan dan memberinya senyum penyesalan yang dibuat-buat.

Han menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Oh, tidak masalah, Joonmyeon-_ssi_," pria itu membalas senyumannya dan membungkuk sejenak, "Kalau begitu saya duluan."

Setelah berbagi '_ucapan selamat sore'_ dan_ 'semoga harimu menyenangkan_', si pegawai baru akhirnya pergi.

.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang.

_Fiuh, hampir saja._

Sepertinya ia harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

.

Ia menata kertas-kertas yang telah tercetak itu ke dalam satu tumpukan yang rapi, meninggalkannya di meja atasannya, lalu bersiap untuk pulang.

* * *

.

Joonmyeon malas pulang, sebenarnya.

Tak heran jika kini dia justru menemukan dirinya berjalan perlahan, tak tentu arah, menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit berbeda dari rute yang biasa di ambil. Joonmyeon sengaja mengambil jalan memutar, _memang_.

Joonmyeon menyadari ia kini berada di daerah rural, dengan pemukiman padat, dan jalanan yang terkesan kumuh. Ia sempat melihat beberapa anak berseliweran dari gang ke gang, saling mengejar satu dengan lainnya sementara ibu mereka meneriaki bocah-bocah itu untuk kembali karena ini sudah waktunya mandi.

Joonmyeon berjalan dengan kepala terdongak dan saku di celana, memandangi hamparan langit yang berwarna semu oranye, sedikit mendung namun tak ada tanda-tanda datangnya hujan.

Tak terasa langkah kakinya telah menuntunnya ke arah gang menuju apartemen kecilnya.

Dan tepat ketika dia akan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam lubang, saat itulah Joonmyeon mendengar suara yang menarik perhatiannya.

.

Ia berhenti di tempat dan menajamkan pendengaran.

.

Suara itu terdengar seperti dengkuran dan rintihan.

Samar, _memang_.

.

Terdengar seperti entahlah..._eum_... kucing?

.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu setelah beberapa detik berlalu, mengasumsikan bahwa suara tadi mungkin hanya bagian dari imajinasi liarnya.

Joonmyeon hendak mendorong daun pintu ketika _**damn**_— ia bersumpah, ia mendengar suara itu lagi.

.

Suara itu memang lirih seakan ikut terbawa angin, namun ia yakin suara itu benar-benar ada.

.

Nah.

_Suara itu..._

_._

Sekali lagi.

.

Kali ini ditemani dengan suara dentingan bel yang menggema ringan. Asalnya dari sisi belakang tempat pembuangan sampah di ujung gang.

.

.

Jangan-jangan hantu?

.

..._Atau penjahat?_

.

Bulu kuduk Joonmyeon langsung meremang.

.

Ya Tuhan.

Kalau begini, rasanya dia ingin mengompol di celana saja.

.

Dia memang penakut. Dan dia benar-benar payah dengan hal macam ini.

.

_Joonmyeon tampan, tenanglah._

**Tarik nafas**,_ hembuskan_.

**Tarik**,_ hembuskan_.

**Tarik**, hembuskan... oke, dia _kalem._

_._

_._

Berpikir positif saja. Mungkin saja itu hanya kucing tetangga yang sedang kawin—_ oke, bukan_— mungkin kucing yang sedang mencari makan di tempat sampah.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Joonmyeon menemukan dirinya justru melangkah mendekati sumber suara.

.

Ia menyambar kemoceng bekas yang telah dibuang di tempat sampah dan meletakannya di depan dada sebagai pertahanan kalau ada yang menyerangnya.

.

Ia melangkah waspada, pelan demi perlahan—

.

.

—untuk kemudian menemukan bola mata sekelam malam yang berkilauan di bawah lampu jalan, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

.

Kelereng sewarna obsidian itu mengawasi pergerakannya, berkedip-kedip lucu.

Sepasang telinga cokelat toska menyembul diantara helaian lembut rambutnya yang berwarna hitam. Ekornya yang berwarna serupa, mengembang menggemaskan dan penuh bulu, melingkar di sisi tubuh yang meringkuk dengan posisi kedua lutut yang terdekap di depan dada.

.

Joonmyeon dibuat terpaku di tempat.

Kemocengnya jatuh ke tanah tanpa suara.

.

**astagastagastgaastagastaga.**

.

_Ini tidak mungkin kan...?_

_._

Joonmyeon mencoba berkedip, berkedip dan berkedip hingga matanya perih. Ia tampar pipinya, cubit perutnya, hingga menggaruk bokongnya-berapa kalipun ia mencoba, makhluk... makhluk dihadapannya ini masih disana. Mengeluarkam suara rintihan pelan dan mendekap tubuh ringikih itu makin erat.

Joonmyeon menyadari makhluk itu ketakutan.

Atau justru kedinginan?

Makhluk itu memiliki warna kulit putih pucat seperti orang Asia pada umumnya—_hell,_ wajahnya saja oriental—tubuhnya berukuran sedang, mungkin hampir setinggi Joonmyeon. Tubuhnya mulus, putih persolen dan tidak berbulu—hanya bagian telinga dan ekor saja— oh dan kuku-kukunya tampak runcing walau tak seberapa tajam, cenderung tampak dipoles sempurna.

Ia mengenakan _sweater_ rajut polos yang tampak ke besaran di tubuhnya, dan kakinya yang jenjang dibalut oleh_ tight jeans_ warna hitam yang tampak kotor di beberapa sisi, sementara ia mengenakan sepatu _sport_ merek kenamaan dikakinya. Dan ya ampun—apa itu sesuatu berkilauan yang melingkar di lehernya? Berwarna ungu dengan sebuah bel mungil yang menggantung disana. Benarkah itu sebuah _colar_?

Joonmyeon mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya mulai gemetaran. Tenggorokannya seperti dicekik dan bibirnya terasa kering.

.

Maksudnya, tidak mungkin kan?

.

_Ini... tidak mungkin seperti yang sedang ia bayangkan kan?_

.

.

Bisa saja dia ini hanya orang iseng yang sedang memakai kostum.

Atau mungkin salah satu peserta_ cosplay_ yang nyasar dan salah alamat?

Ia mencoba mendekat._ Ragu-ragu_.

Makhluk itu mundur ke belakang, ia tampak panik saat ia menyadari ia tak punya tempat melarikan diri. Dia mendongak menatap Joonmyeon, bola matanya yang mulai menganak sungai itu memancar takut, seakan memohon.

Joommyeon tersenyum menenangkan, walau sebenarnya ia gugup setengah mati,

.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji," ujarnya dengan nada selembut kapas dan setenang air.

Suaranya yang seperti _lullaby_ itu nyatanya mampu memberi efek tenang bagi makhluk itu. Telinga dan ekornya yang tadi menegak siaga kini perlahan turun. _Menggemaskan_. Namun ia masih mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat.

Kalau begini, dia merasa seperti preman yang sedang malakin permen anak SD.

Joonmyeon mantap menjulurkan tangannya, tak lupa sesekali memberinya lengkungan senyum menawan.

Perlahan demi perlahan ia dekatkan ujung jarinya ke depan, hingga akhirnya menyentuh permukaan bulu halus yang menyembul di kepalanya dan ia merasakan—_astaga,_ apa ini kulit sungguhan?

Rasanya seperti telinga manusia biasa, namun penuh rambut dan berbentuk segitiga, dan demi apa—bulunya halus sekali. Lembut seperti kapas.

Joonmyeon menikmatinya. Ia menyentuhnya, mengelusnya, menarik-nariknya dan benda itu tidak lepas—itu bukan telinga tempelan atau bando biasa—_Ya Tuhan, telinga ini nyata._

Joonmyeon gemas.

Ia menarik-nariknya, cukup kencang hingga sosok itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara pekikan sejenis—_meongan?_

_._

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya dan mundur perlahan.

.

"_OMAIGADOMAIGADOMAIGADDDD_."

.

_Tuhan_—_Ia berjanji ia akan berbuat baik mulai dari sekarang dan tidak akan menertawakan hasil lukisan Yifan lagi tapi tolong, bolehkan dia berharap,_

**DEMI. KUMIS. KUCING.**

**.**

Ada seekor _catboy_ di dekat apartemennya.

.

Sungguhan.

.

Sendirian.

.

Dan secara cuma-cuma.

.

"_God must be kidding me_." Joonmyeon bergumam, sebelum kemudian semua berubah menjadi gelap.

Ya.

.

Joonmyeon pingsan.

.

.

_**bersambung.**_

.

.

.

.

Authors Note: LOLOLOL. Kepingin buat _catboy!Yixing_ dan jadilah begini. _SO, what do you think, guys?_ Boleh minta pendapatnya lewat kolom** Review**? hehe ^^ terimakasihhhhhh.


	2. Bagian 2

**disclaimer:** chara bukan kepunyaan saya.  
**warning**: _AU/OOC/Typos/Yaoi/Catboy!Yixing/Innoncent!Xingxing/etc_  
**pair**: _**Joonmyeon-Yixing**_  
**rated**: T (_untuk sekarang_)

.

.

.

* * *

**Fetish**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter II  
**

**.**

**.**

Sesuatu menyentuh sisi wajahnya, menelusuri permukaan pipinya, mengelus dahinya, turun ke telinga lalu ke hidung.

.

_Pfffttttt_—puahahaha.

.

Oke, ini geli.

.

_Tolong._

_._

_Refleks_ ia menggerakan tangan untuk meraih sesuatu yang menggelitiki wajahnya itu. Ia menariknya—dan _euh yeah_, apa ini?

Lembut.

Panjang.

Berbulu.

_Halus—_

_._

Enak untuk dipegang-pegang.

.

Joonmyeon menggesek- gesekan pipinya ke sesuatu itu, menggelitik tapi menyenangkan, terasa seperti...

Seperti...

.

Sebentar, _eummm..._ ekor?

.

.

_Ya._

_._

_._

Jelas ini eko—**HE APA?**

**.**

Joonmyeon membuka mata.

.

Dan menjerit.

.

.

.

**SLAP—**

**.**

Sesuatu yang keras menyambar pipinya.

Menyisakan rasa panas dan rona merah tercetak jelas di permukaan kulit seputih susu itu.

.

_Nyut._

_._

Si catboy baru saja menamparnya.

.

_Nyut._

_._

Makhluk setengah kucing itu tampak kaget dengan tindakannya sendiri, terlihat dari kedua bola matanya yang membulat lucu, menatap tak percaya pada tangan kirinya—yang tadi digunakannya untuk menampar Joonmyeon—dan kini mulai meninggalkan bekas lima jari manis di pipi pria itu.

Si _catboy_ tiba-tiba berlari mundur, punggung menempel dinding, melorot ke tanah dan kedua kakinya didekap lagi. Kembali ke posisi dimana Joonmyeon menemukannya pertama kali.

Ah. Joonmyeon sadar dia membuatnya ketakutan. Mungkin dia takut Joonmyeon akan memakannya—oke, itu berlebihan—membentaknya karena sudah lancang menamparnya.

_Astaga_. Jangankan membentak, menyentuh seinci tubuhnya saja dia masih sanksi.

_Catboy _itu terlalu precious di matanya. Seperti kaca, jika menekannya terlalu keras, maka dia akan pecah.

Lagipula Jonmyeon ini kan tipe penyabar. Walau sebenernya dia gatal sekali ingin memeluk _catboy _itu, menciumi tiap inci wajahnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam karung untuk dibawa pulang. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak mau dipandang sebagai lelaki yang nafsuan karena terlalu agresif.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari posisinya tiduran di jalan—Ya Tuhan, ini memalukan—Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, perlahan namun pasti. Joonmyeon bisa melihat _catboy _itu makin meringkuk takut, ekornya yang berbulu lebat tampak menegang, lalu bergerak-gerak liar. Sementara telinga kucing yang menyembul diantara rambutnya berdiri siaga. Bola matanya menatap permukaan jalan, tak berani bertatap muka.

.

Joonmyeon tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk _fanboying,_ tapi sumpah demi kucing perawan, dia _cute sekaliiiiiii._

_._

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum menenangkan—mungkin terlihat seperti senyum mesum karena si _catboy_ justru makin dibuat mundur teratur_. Damn it!_

"Hei, jangan takut," suara Joonmyeon mengalun lembut diantara kesunyian malam, "Aku tidak marah kau menamparku..._yeah well_, walau masih nyut-nyutan sih," ia meringis malu, mengelus-elus pipinya sendiri, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, ini tidak seberapa kok, aku kan _manly_, ahahahahaha..."

"..."

"—Hahahaha-"

"..."

"—hahaha..."

"..."

"...Ha."

Joonmyeon berdehem, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan seulas senyum tersungging hangat di bibir, berharap mampu memberi kesan ramah pada si _hybrid._

_Tak ada respon._

Dahi Joonmyeon dibuat berkerut-kerut heran.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

_Tak ada respon._

"Apa kau terluka?"

_Masih tak ada respon._

"Apa kau tersesat?"

"..."

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"..."

"Umur? Tanggal lahir? Nomor telepon? PIN BB? Instagr—_Loh_ kok jadi ngelantur," Pemuda Korea itu menghela nafas panjang, mengusak rambutnya yang sekelam malam dengan gestur frustasi. Lelah juga sedari tadi dia bertanya dan seakan dianggap angin lalu. Atau memang para catboy itu sebenarnya tidak bisa bicara, ya?

Oke. Itu nanti. Mengingat manusia kucing ini tak mau bicara, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Meninggalkannya disini? **Tidak.**

Membawanya ke kantor polisi? **Tidak ah.**

Menjualnya ke pasar hewan? **Tidak mungkin.**

Memasukannya ke dalam koper lalu membuangnya ke sungai?

_**No way**_. Memangnya dia ini tukang mutilasi?

Setetes air tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai ujung hidung bangirnya. Joonmyeon mendongak, untuk menemukan langit yang sekarang menghitam bagai ditutup cendawan raksasa. Tetes demi tetes air itu mulai berjatuhan, makin lama makin banyak jumlahnya.

Joonmyeon memandangi _catboy_ di depannya itu sekali lagi. Si _catboy_ justru tampak asik menjulurkan telapak tangannya, menggapai-gapai tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan lidahnya. Sesekali mengernyit dan mengeluarkan suara eongan saat butiran air itu tak sengaja mengenai matanya.

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir gemas. Demi neptunus. _Dia kawaii sekali._

"_Eumm..._ kurasa hujan semakin deras," Joonmyeon berbasa-basi, menggaruk-garuk pipinya karena gugup, "Kau bisa berlindung di apartemenku—i-itu sih kalau kau mau—walau yeah, apartemenku memang tidak seberapa, tapi setidaknya muat untuk dua orang dan cukup hangat—oh, dan kau juga tidak bakal kebasahan— tapi bukan berarti aku memaksa dan desperate banget ingin membawamu ke rumah ya," Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memberi gestur bersahabat, "aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji, tapi ikut aku ya? Kita masuk ke dalam. Ke rumahku." Bujuk Joonmyeon, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah apartemennya, siapa tahu _catboy _itu tak menangkap apa maksudnya.

Si catboy bergeming, sesaat yang dilakukannya hanyalah bergantian memandangi Joonmyeon dan tangannya yang terulur itu dengan pandangan tak yakin. Begitu seterusnya.

Joonmyeon meringis malu setelah beberapa saat makhluk itu tak memberi respon apa-apa. Aduh, dia jadi kelihatan bodoh sekali.

Baru saja ia akan menarik uluran tangannya, sesuatu yang hangat menahannya. Joonmyeon menatap tangan porselen yang kini melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan terkejut, kemudian menggeser pandangannya kepada si _hybrid_ yang sedang menggigit bibir ragu.

**Yeah. **

Dan—_oh._

Tangannya halus, ngomong-ngomong.

Joonmyeon disini berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menjerit kegirangan dan membawa makhluk menggemaskan itu ke pelukan_. Tahan Joonmyeon tampan, tahan._

Ia menuntun si catboy berjalan menjauhi tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati apartemennya yang hangat. Mereka berjalan agak cepat karena hujan semakin datang menderas, sesekali ia berikan remasan lembut kepada tangan hangat yang sedang mengenggam jemarinya, menyakinkan '_tamunya_' bahwa Joonmyeon benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk menyakitinya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu apartemen, tepat di bawah kanopi, benar saja—hujan langsung datang dengan derasnya seolah sedang disiram mentah-mentah dari atas sana. Joonmyeon merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kiri untuk mengambil kunci di_—ah! dapat_! ia pun bergegas memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang lalu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong daun pintunya ke dalam.

Ia mempersilahkan_ catboy_ temuannya itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian dia menyusul di belakangnya. Detik ia menginjakan kakinya di atas karpet bulunya, tubuhnya langsung diselimuti oleh rasa hangat dari aroma terapi menenangkan yang menguar dari tiap sudut apartemennya. _Memang._

Tak ada tempat yang menyenangkan selain rumah sendiri.

Joonmyeon melepas sepatu kulitnya yang basah kemudian melucuti kaos kakinya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk melepas dasinya, mengganti baju kantornya yang kebas karena hujan dan keringat dengan baju yang dipilihnya dari lemari. Ia memilih pakaian santai, celana panjang rumahan dan kaos _avengers_ yang gambarnya sudah pecah-pecah. Ia menyambar handuknya di gantungan dan mendudukan diri di ranjang. Rasanya dia kepingin segera berbaring dan menikmati nikmatnya surga kapuknya.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengusak-ngusak rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. Sedetik kemudian dia mengerutkan kening. Sebentar, rasa-rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu. _Tapi apa?_ Pakai celana sudah, baju sudah, celana dalam oke. Apa yang kur—**AH! KUCING**!—M-maksudnya catboy itu!

_Astaga, ruang tamu!_ Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

Joonmyeon lari terbirit-birit menuju ruang tengah, khawatir kalau-kalau manusia setengah kucing itu mungkin saja sedang menggigil kedinginan—

.

Tapi tidak.

.

"DEMI SAUS TARTAR. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Joonmyeon histeris.

.

Bagimana tidak histeris?

.

Kalau kau justru disuguhi oleh pemandangan si_ catboy _yang baru saja selesai melepas celananya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai, bergabung dengan bajunya yang sedari tadi sudah di lepasnya sendiri—mengekspos tubuh polosnya—_tanpa sehelai kain pun_—ke mata jelalatan seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

.

Pemandangan bagus sih.

Tapi tetap saja haram!

.

Joonmyeon berlari mendekati _catboy_ itu dan melingkarkan handuk yang sedari tadi ditentengnya untuk mengeringkan rambut ke sekitar pinggang ramping lelaki itu, setidaknya berusaha menutupi daerah _'no-no'_-nya dari jangkauan pandang Joonmyeon.

"Kau mau mandi ya?" Wajah pria muda itu panas, gerah. Bayang-bayang tubuh _naked_ itu masih tercetak jelas di angan. "Eum... baiklah, akan aku tunjukan kamar mandinya," masih dengan posisi merapat dan _over-protektif_, Joonmyeon menuntun catboy itu ke kamar mandi yang terletak di selatan apartemen berseberangan dengan _pantry _dapur, menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan si catboy melihat kelakuan_ absurd_ Joonmyeon.

Pria pemilik _angel-smile_ itu mendorong pintu dan berpindah untuk menyalakan keran air hangat agar bathupnya terisi penuh, lalu menambahkan sabun beraroma _citrus mandarin_ untuk membuat gelembung-gelembung kecil disana. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa _si catboy_ ini memang suka bermain-main dengan _bubble_ saat mandi. Dan benar saja, ketika Joonmyeon berbalik, ia bisa melihat sepasang bola mata itu tampak antusias dan berbinar cerah.

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Ka—"

Ucapannya terputus saat tiba-tiba saja si _catboy_ menerjangnya dan melompat ke dalam _bath tub_, membasahi hampir seluruh bagian lantai dan pakaian Joonmyeon karena cipratan air yang ditimbulkannya.

Tapi Joonmyeon tak keberatan. Apapun untuk membuat si _catboy_ nyaman dan merasa senang berada disini.

Karena Joonmyeon tahu ia akan sangat susah melepaskan yang satu ini.

Ia sudah terlanjur adiktif. Perasaannya campur aduk. Bisa kau bayangkan? Sekarang fetish terpendammu sedang duduk di _bath-tub_ kamar mandimu, disini, bermain gelembung, tertawa riang, dan dia mendapatkannya secara cuma-cuma._ Yeah_. Padahal mungkin orang-orang diluar sana harus mengeluarkan uang 10 juta won untuk membeli yang seperti ini.

Ini...

... _ini terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata._

_._

Bahkan saat ia dan pacarnya resmi berkencan pun, ia tidak pernah merasa se-_excited_ ini. Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bisa saja dipenjara karena menyimpan _catboy illegal_ disini, dia juga bisa masuk bui atas tuduhan penculikan kalau _catboy_ ini memang ada yang memiliki secara hukum dan resmi. Bisa _mati_ dia.

Tapi Joonmyeon ingin menyimpannya. Dia merasa dia sudah bisa merasakan perasaan sayang kepada_ hybrid_ ini walau mereka baru bertemu dalam hitungan jam. Mungkin karena fetishnya yang berlebihan pada bangsa catboy.

.

Tapi Joonmyeon merasa _ada sesuatu yang lain._

_._

Ia alihkan pandangannya lagi pada si_ catboy_ di dalam _bath-tub_ yang sedang asyik menggaruk-garuk telinga kucingnya, sementara ekor cokelat_ tosca_-nya melingkar di pangkuannya dan membiarkannya terendam di air. Joonmyeon baru tahu jika _catboy_ ternyata tidak alergi air seperti kucing pada umumnya.

"Hei," Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat membuat sang_ catboy_ mendongak dan menatap lelaki itu dengan penasaran yang teramat sangat. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu duduk di pinggiran bath-tub. "Apa kau... mau aku m-mandikan? _Eum_, baiklah tidak memandikan. Maksudku _eum_... menggosok punggungmu? Ya punggung saja. " Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada malu-malu, wajahnya panas karena malu_. Aduh_, apa dia terlihat agresif sekali?

Catboy itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut—Joonmyeon mulai berasumsi kalau catboy ini mungkin tidak mengerti bahasa korea. Lalu kalau bukan orang Korea, kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang masih misteri tentang makhluk setengah kucing ini.

Joonmyeon mencoba menjelaskannya dengan bahasa non-verbal. Ia meraih _spons _warna oranye yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mandi dari gantungan, lalu membuat gerakan membasuh dan memutar di punggungnya sendiri, berharap lelaki itu mampu mengerti maksudnya.

Si _catboy _tampak menggigit bibir ragu sebelum kemudian menganggukkan kepala perlahan-lahan. Joonmyeon berkedip—**astagastagastaga**.

.

Catboy ini bersedia dipegang-pegang—_a-ah_, maksudnya bersedia dimandikan olehnya. _Yaampunyaampun._

_._

Menegak ludah kasar, Joonmyeon lantas meraih sabun cairnya dan menumpahkannya secukupnya disana. Catboy itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke depan, memberi akses bagi Joonmyeon untuk menggosok punggungnya.

.

Ya. Cuma punggung.

.

Tidak sampai ke depan-depan kok.

.

Joonmyeon dengan kembut dan hati-hati menggosokan _spons_ di tangannya ke punggung halus itu. Membersihkannya dengan telaten di setiap sisi—seolah-olah _catboy_ ini adalah seorang bayi.

Joonmyeon tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengamati.

_Catboy _ini mempunyai kulit semulus yang sering dia lihat di majalah langganannya. Halus. Putih. Bersih. Tanpa cela. Ingin sekali dia membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri kontur punggung makhluk ini. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali untuk disentuh—

Tidak. **Tidak. **

Masa' iya Joonmyeon langsung goyah iman hanya karena sebuah punggung?

Kan tidak lucu.

.

Ia sampai pada bagian belakang leher, kemudian berhenti sebentar. Ia baru menyadari kalau si catboy tidak melepas _collar-_nya.

Dimakan rasa penasaran, Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk menelusuri permukaan _collar_ yang melingkari leher itu dengan hati-hati_. Collar_ itu terbuat dari bahan elastis, berwarna ungu mengkilat dengan tebal mungkin sekitar jari tiga senti, dengan sebuah bel kecil berwarna emas di bagian depan.

_Collar_ ini simple tapi tetap saja terlihat elegan di matanya—pemilik catboy ini jelas orang kaya—dan pas sekali dikenakan oleh hybrid ini—**oh,** dan Joonmyeon bisa melihat kepingan metal berwarna perak di sisinya yang lain, rentetan aksara—_eum, apa ya? ah ya, china_—Joonmyeon mengerti bahasa mandarin karena pekerjaannya menuntutnya begitu. Apalagi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja adalah salah satu perusahaan asuransi ternama walau bukan multinasional, dan sering bermitra dengan klien-klien orang Tiongkok. Joonmyeon menyipitkan mata untuk membaca aksara _hanzi _disana yang bertuliskan, mungkin nama catboy ini—

"Ishing? Yisshing?_ Izing_—"

"Yixing."

"Ah iya, benar. Yixing," Joonmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepala paham, namun sedetik kemudian bola matanya membulat. Gerakan tangannya di punggung sang _catboy _berhenti seketika.

.

_T-tadi yang bicara siapa?_

_._

Yang ada disini kan hanya mereka berdua. _Dia dan si catboy..._

_._

Joonmyeon menggeser tubuhnya ke depan cepat-cepat, menatap lelaki di dalam _bath-tub_ itu dengan wajah_ shock_-nya.

"K-kau yang baru saja bicara?"

_Catboy _itu hanya memandangnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, sepertinya gagal paham.

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak. Kalau tadi catboy ini merespon saat ia membaca aksara China, apa mungkin...

"_Ni...hao_?"

Joonmyeon mencoba menyapa dengan suara pelan dan ragu dalam aksen china-nya yang pas-pasan.

.

Tanpa diduga, air muka makhluk itu langsung berubah.

Wajahnya bersinar, bagai kembang api yang dinyalakan saat tahun baru-dan senyumnya terkembang lebar, memekik—

.

_"Nihao!"_

_._

Joonmyeon _speechless._

Suaranya... unyu sekali.

Bahkan ia bersumpah ia melihat cekungan di pipi kanannya ketika dia tersenyum. Benar-benar lesung pipit. _Dimple._

Revolusi _catboy _ini benar-benar gila.

.

"Kau... aku..." Joonmyeon terbata, hipotesisnya kalau catboy tidak bisa bicara ternyata salah. Dia hanya tak bisa bahasa korea. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia nyasar di negara ini?

"Jadi namamu Yixing?" Pandangan Joonmyeon berubah menerawang, "Namamu bagus... seperti orangnya.." ucapnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

Yixing menunduk sungkan, "Terima kasih,"

Suara perut yang bergerumul khas orang lapar tiba-tiba menggema diantara dinding-dinding kamar mandi. Pria muda itu menoleh, terkekeh geli, "Kau lapar?"

Si catboy—ah, Yixing—mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung.

Joonmyeon _facepalm._ Dia tidak sadar dia bicara dengan bahasa korea lagi. "Ah_, dubuqi_. Aku tanya, apa kau lapar?" ulangnya dalam bahasa mandarin.

Selama beberapa saat wajah Yixing tampak bersemu merah karena suara perutnya yang memalukan, namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga walau dengan wajah menunduk, pura-pura asyik dengan gelembung-gelembung kecilnya di dalam _bath-tub._

Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat, menepuk-nepuk lengan telanjang lelaki itu, "Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Kau selesaikan saja mandimu, oke?" Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan berpikir sejenak.

Dia kan tidak punya makanan kucing disini. Lalu ia akan memberi Yixing makan apa?

Ia melirik kulkasnya lalu nyengir lebar. Ah iya, benar.

.

_Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang kita punya di dalam kulkasnya tercinta. _

_._

Ada kubis, wortel, apel, agar-agar, kaos kaki—he, apa?—_ramyun,_ keju—

**Keju?**

Tidak. Tidak. Kucing tidak makan keju. Yang makan keju kan Jerry. Berarti...

Ah benar! _**Ikan!**_

Joonmyeon mengambil sekotak ikan mentah dari kulkas dan membawanya ke _pantry_. Ia mengambil salah satu piring dan meletakan ikan-ikan itu disana. Merasa sudah siap, Joonmyeon kembali bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu, mengamati bagaimana Yixing menarik nafas panjang dan menggembungkan pipinya—Joonmyeon menggaruk-garuk kusen pintu dengan brutal saking gemasnya—lalu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam _bath tub_ untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi ke atas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit air yang sekarang menetes deras di wajah dan rambutnya.

Joonmyeon memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam dan mendekati Yixing yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran _bath tub_, dan berdehem,

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu di meja," katanya dengan senyum lembut, "Kau sudah selesai kan? Sebaiknya kita segera sudahi acara mandinya, aku tidak mau kau sakit karena berendam terlalu lama."

Yixing mengangguk patuh, kemudian berdiri tiba-tiba dari tempat berendamnya—Joonmyeon memalingkan muka cepat-cepat, takut khilaf. " A-aku akan mengambilkanmu handuk, ya handuk!" Ia lari terbirit-birit untuk mengambil handuk di lemari kamarnya kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

Ia mengamati Yixing yang telah selesai melilitkan handuknya ke pinggang, menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah kosong, seolah menunggu instruksi.

"O-oh iya! Baju ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?!" Ia menepuk jidat mulusnya, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya untuk memungut setelan piyama doraemonnya dari lemari dan berlari kembali ke hadapan Yixing, terengah-engah. Sial, Yixing berhasil membuat otaknya_ blank_ seketika. _Huh, kemana otak jeniusmu itu, Kim Joonmyeon?_ "Pakai ini dulu saja ya, aku tunggu kau diluar." beritahunya.

Sementara Yixing berganti baju di dalam, Joonmyeon menunggu diluar sembari memunguti pakaian Yixing yang tadi dibiarkan saja berserakan di lantai untuk kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Begitu selesai, ia sudah mendapati _catboy_ itu berpakaian lengkap, berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan tangan terlipat di belakang punggung.

Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Yixing untuk menuntunnya ke dapur, "Ayo ikut aku."

Pipi Yixing memoles warna merah muda menggemaskan. Ia merasa terpesona dengan senyum _charming_ lelaki baik hati yang sudah mau menampungnya ini.

Joonmyeon menyuruh Yixing duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di meja makan sementara dia mengambil makanan Yixing sudah disiapkannya di piring tadi.

Joonmyeon keluar dari dapur dengan satu tangan mengenggam piring dan mendapati catboy itu sudah memegang sendok dan garpu di tangan masing-masing, tampak bersemangat untuk segera menyantap makanannya. Ekornya yang menyembul dari celana bergerak-gerak liar, dan telinga kucingnya berkedut-kedut tak sabaran. Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil.

Ia meletakan piring itu di depan Yixing dan duduk di hadapan lelaki itu.

Yixing tersenyum manis dan menggumam "_xie-xie_" lirih, namun sesaat setelah ia menunduk untuk melihat menu makanannya, dia berhenti.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening melihat perubahan tingkah Yixing yang abstrak,

"Ada apa?"

"Eum... tidak apa apa, hanya saja..." Yixing menggigiti garpunya, "ikannya mentah..."

Dahi Joonmyeon berkerut dalam,

"Memangnya kenapa? Kucing suka ikan kan?"

Yixing menyipitkan mata menatap Joonmyeon. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kami memang sejenis kucing, dan kami memang suka ikan. Tapi bukan berarti kami doyan makan ikan mentah-mentah." Ia mendengus pelan, "Kami masih manusia, tahu."

Joonmyeon _facepalm_ untuk kedua kalinya.

Seluruh wajahnya memerah karena malu.

_Nah kan_. Dia jadi keliatan bodoh sekali.

"O-oke, baiklah, maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu," ia menggaruk belakang lehernya, nyengir canggung, "Lalu kau mau makan apa? Aku tak punya makanan kucing."

Si catboy mendengus untuk yang kedua kali, "Catboy bisa kok makan makanan manusia," terangnya.

Joonmyeon mengerjap, "Eum... oke. Bagaimana kalau kita makan _pizza_ saja? Aku akan telepon _delivery order."_

Senyum lebar yang kemudian menggembang cantik di wajah Yixing cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga menjelang malam dengan menonton drama di televisi diatas sofa panjang milik Joonmyeon di ruang tamu, ditemani dengan dua kotak _pizza papperoni_ dan _meatlover _ukuran besar (salahkan Yixing yang dengan lancangnya memanfaatkan _kitty eyes_-nya padanya. Joonmyeon lemah dengan yang seperti itu.)

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam saat Joonmyeon merasakan sesuatu yang memberatkan bahunya.

Joonmyeon menoleh, rambut hitam sehitam jelaga dengan aroma apel itu langsung menyeruak memenuhi indra penciumannya. Telinga kucingnya yang semula tegak kini melemas dan tampak menggemaskan.

Ia lantas bangkit dari tempatnya bersantai di sofa, membersihkan sampah sisa makanan mereka lalu mematikan televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara interaktif.

Joonmyeon meletakan tangannya di punggung dan perpotongan kaki _hybrid_ itu lalu membopongnya menuju kamarnya. Dengah hati-hati ia meletakan tubuh Yixing di atas ranjang, takut membangunkannya. Ia meraih selimut tebalnya yang terlipat rapi di kaki ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh yang tengah terlelap damai disana.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, dan mengambil bantal serta gulingnya di sisi ranjang. Dia menjumput selimutnya yang lain dari lemari dan betanjak keluar kamar, sebelum kemudian menutup pintunya. Ia memang memilih tidur di sofa karena meskipun dia ingin sekali tidur satu ranjang dengan Yixing, dia merasa canggung.

Dia tidak mau disebut kurangajar, selain itu tidur satu ranjang dengan orang lain dengan keadaannya yang sudah punya kekasih rasanya juga tidak benar. Jadi dia pilih mengalah saja, _well yeah,_ walau tentu saja dia tidak akan membiarkan Yixing tidur begitu saja di sofa.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi begitu ia sudah membaringkan diri di permukaan sofa.

_Hah._

Hari ini terasa panjang sekali, seperti mimpi. _Ah,_ dan dia juga baru ingat dia belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Mungkin saking terpesonanya, dan karena hari ini memang benar-benar gila.

Fetish kotornya.

Obsesi terpendamnya saat ini tengah tertidur di dalam kamarnya, di atas ranjang-_nya_, memakai piyama-_nya_**, di rumahnya.** Dan walau hanya angan semata, Joonmyeon menginginkan Yixing menjadi _miliknya—_

_Tidak. Tidak. _

Ngomong apa dia?

Ini pasti karena efek ngantuk yang kini mulai mendera tubuhnya. Joonmyeon menutup kelopak matanya, membiarkan dirinya dikonsumsi perasaan tenang dan damai ke alam mimpi, dan berdoa semoga ia masih bisa melihat wajah menggemaskan itu keesokan hari. Esok harinya, lusa—_dan seterusnya._

.

.

_'Selamat malam... Yixing'_

* * *

**_bersambung_**

* * *

_._

_ halo halo. Updetnya lama ya? Hehe, maaf. Kemarin sibuk sama real life. Dan chapter ini aku kebut semalem sampe sekitar jam 12, wkwk *jangan dicontoh ya* 3k+ nggak terlalu pendek juga kan ya? Makasih Sekali respon positifnya. Ternyata nggak cuman aku aja yang gregetan sama catboy!Yixing. Senengnyaaaa XDD  
Dan yang penasaran apa ini bakal naik rate... hmmm, we will see *smirk smirk* Terus, siapa pacarnya Junmen... emm menurut kalian enaknya siapa nih? kalau aku ada sih sebenernya, cuman pingin liat saran yang lain aja XD_

_ Sama ini masih misteri ya kenapa Yixing bisa nyasar ke situ. Yang jelas Yixing nggak mungkin naik pesawat sendiri terbang dari China ke Korea, wkwk._

_Yang pakai akun, aku balas pakai PM. Yang non login, ini balasannya ceman-ceman:_

**_Purplexing_**_ (hoho, fetishnya junmen emang ngeri, terima kasih reviewnya ^^) **ayaya** (aku ngakak baca review kamu, iya sih, junmen tampangnya tajir dari sononya -_- terima kasih reviewnya ^^) **eunwoo** (sudah lanjut :V terima kasih reviwnya ^^) **shin **(sudah lanjut :V terima kasih reviewnya ^^) **lju (**sudah lanjut ;V terima kasih reviewnya ^^)_

_Pokoknya makasih ya atas komentarnya yang nge-fave dan nge-follow juga.  
_

_Terakhir, berniat meninggalkan Review? ^^ _

_Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya..._


End file.
